The present invention relates to connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communications jack for receiving a connector.
A typical communications jack includes a plurality of spring conductors arranged to make electrical contact with opposing spring conductors supplied by a plug which is inserted into the jack. The spring conductors in the communications jack are secured at their first ends to a spring block. The spring block is conventionally a member which securely holds the first ends of the spring conductors and provides means for connecting the spring conductors to electrical wires which are used to route the signals received on the spring conductors for further processing. The spring conductors are secured to the spring block and bent around the spring block so that the second ends of the spring conductors resiliently extend out away from the spring block.
In conventional jacks, the spring block and the conductors attached to the spring block are inserted into a housing. The housing includes a comb which has typically been molded into the housing and formed integrally with the housing. The comb has a plurality of teeth which define a plurality of gaps. As the spring block is inserted into the housing, the gaps in the comb engage the second ends of the spring conductors to align the spring conductors and hold the second ends of the spring conductors in spaced relation to one another. Once the spring block is fully seated within the jack housing, a tab typically engages a slot within the housing to hold the spring block within the housing.
The housing typically has two openings, one for insertion of the spring block and spring conductors, and the other for insertion of a second connector which carries conductors that are to be electrically connected to the spring conductors. The housing, along with the comb, align the spring conductors so that they are positioned to make electrical contact with opposing conductors carried by the second connector.
The environment in which such jacks are used can be harsh, causing exposed conductors to wear. Therefore, attempts have been made to coat the spring conductors with a protective coating prior to inserting them in the jack housing. In such conventional attempts, the spring conductors are assembled into the spring block. A protective coating is then applied to the conductors on the spring block. However, such a system has only limited effectiveness. As the spring block and spring conductors are inserted into the housing, the exposed surfaces of the spring conductors, which are now coated with a protective coating, engage the comb in the housing. As the spring block is slid or inserted into the housing, substantially the entire exposed surfaces of the spring conductors are scraped by the teeth of the comb. This scrapes much of the protective coating from the exposed surfaces of the spring conductors, leaving them vulnerable to the environment.